User talk:Roxyme
Hi Hi Roxy, Just checking in. How's it going here ??? I wanted to get Britney's tour dates up on the main page, something like they've done here-- http://www.madbritneylove.com/ Any interest in doing this, otherwise maybe we can help you to do it ? Also, am working on getting some exclusive Britney tour cellphone photos from her boyfriend (who I know). Thought you'd be excited to hear! Best, Peter 18:27, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi there, I'm Kmanwing and I'm helping out the Content Team by linking song pages to the Lyric Wiki (link to the wiki). Since Lyric Wiki is licensed to host the lyrics, everyone on your wiki will be able to find the lyrics to the songs they love. If you want to jump in and help please do! Here's a page that explains how to do the interwiki linking really well if you need help... http://gorillaz.wikia.com/wiki/Lyrics [[User:Kmanwing]] 21:36, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Roxy Hi Roxy, Did you need help moving the content from Britney Spears Music Wiki over to hear? I want to close out that url this week... thanks. Peter 19:37, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Roxy, Happy New Year! You've just a wonderfuly job on this wiki so far! Woohoo!!! I should be getting some exclusive photos/items from Britney's tour soon, so we might be able to do a giveaway here! Also, was thinking it'd be cool to set up our very own Britney Spears Wiki twitter account... We would lead in growing it for you! How does that sound? Cheers, Peter 19:56, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Great Peter and i think is a very good idea to make a twitter account about Britney Spears Wiki and to put photos from Britney's tour because we can put The Femme Fatale Tour photos, even we can put photos from the old tours too it would be great. The part when you told me that if we can make a twitter account about Britney Spears Wiki, i was thinking that we can make a Facebook page about Britney Spears Wiki too, we can make a twitter account and Facebook about Britney Spears Wiki. For example The Fairly OddParents Wiki haves a Twitter account and a Facebook account so i decided to make both the accounts - Facebook and Twitter, I'm excited to hear!. Happy New Years!! What do you think about Having Facebook and Twitter accounts about Britney Spears Wiki? Britney Spears Wiki Social Media Hey Roxyme, My name is Kate and I coordinate social media accounts for Wikia's Content Team. I'd be happy to chat about it if you're interested in helping building Britney Spears Wiki on FB/Twitter. Let me know! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 09:16, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Kate, i'm sorry that i couldn't reply you, i was about to say that since you coordinate social media accounts for Wikia's Content Team, i will be happy we both can make FB and Twitter about Britney Spears Wiki. Can you help me? Hey Roxyme, No worries, we're both busy :) I'd be happy to make Britney Spears Wiki accounts and help you run it. Did you say that there is already one for FB? Let me know what time would be good for you to go on chat so we can discuss it. I'll go ahead and create @britneyspearswiki. Thanks! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 22:29, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Great! I'll be on chat so we can talk about it :) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 22:40, January 23, 2012 (UTC) On chat now http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 23:11, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Thanks for your appreciation, I tried to do my best! I'd like to become an admin. I may try to fix some mistakes I saw and to add contents or other things. BritYosef 14:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wow, thanks! I'm thinking about changing the "Music Videos" page to make it look better, with images and more info. BritYosef 13:35, February 20, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Grammy Countdown Greetings! My name is Scott, and I work for Wikia on their Community Development Team. With the Grammy Awards rapidly approaching, we'd like to involve your wiki in our 2012 Grammy Countdown contest by temporarily adding the above banner to the right-hand column on your main page. The details of the contest can be found HERE, we're just looking to give your users a chance to join in on the Grammy excitement, and win that $100 iTunes gift card. :) Please [[User talk:XD1|'hit me up on my talk page']] as soon as you can and let me know if you're willing to join us in the event, so I can add the contest banner and we can get your users informed on how to enter. Thank you for your time! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:57, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::The banner is up, thank you for participating! :) :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:20, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Your welcome! :) ::: Affiliate!!! Hi Roxyl! Hope you doing well on all your wikis!! you're admin in thousands of wikis :O Anyway, you probably now what is this message about. Since Britney Bitch and Onika have collaborated together, I want to know if you agree to be an affiliate of our wiki. We would add you at our "Affiliates" and probably we would give your wiki some promotion at our slider. The only thing you have to do is to make a little space for us at your Main page to promote our wiki. I'll wait your response. Have a nice day Roxy! Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 02:50, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Roxy! We'll add your wiki at our affiliates in a few days (maybe today). Good luck with the wiki! Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 21:22, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Roxy! Your wiki is already in our affiliates, can you add ours to your main page now? Thanks! Have a nice day :) -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 20:27, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Roxy, is been three days since you said you will add Wiki Minaj as your affiliate wiki, can you do it now please?